Puppy Love
by Arloecxk
Summary: This is my short little story of Ludwig and Feliciano's (Germany and Italy) fun times exploring the Germans slight fettish for having his boyfriend dress up like, a dog. Content will be M rated. Its my first fan fiction, please enjoy. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

PuppyLove.

F~POV

I barked with a small smile spread across my face. While tugging gently on the leash placed around my neck, I rolled over. Lately my German lover had been bugging me to roleplay a little as a dog. I enjoyed it obviously because it made Ludwig happy. He'd put a leash on me, and get me to do a few simple tricks. If I cooperated he'd give me a cookie afterward. I was wearing just the collar and tail tied to a belt. (I wasn't letting him use the other tail on me. Only Ludwig intrudes my rear, Not plastic.) I sat on the floor at his feet and pouted. He scratched my head gently and smiled at me.

"I'm not asking too much of you am I mein liebe?" His eyebrows pulling together. He enjoyed having me as a 'pet' but was always scared I didn't enjoy it.

"No, Ludwig. You know I enjoy this as much as you." My smile only brightened, I truly did love being in this state, whether Ludwig saw it or not. He picked me up into his lap and gently rubbed my thigh. I felt so warm in his body heat even though I should have been freezing. I cuddled deeper into the Germans legs, not ever wanting to leave that position. However the German seemed to have other things in mind. I soon found the hand that had been rubbing my hip wander it's way up to my left nipple.

"Do you enjoy zis, Feliciano?" The bulky German asked. He hadn't had a shirt on, just his camouflage jeans and black boots. At the moment I hadn't even noticed he had asked a question, I was too focused on fiddling my lip with my teeth and staring at the mans large abs and biceps. I was savouring each inch of his delicious body. "Feli?" The German snapped me out of whatever trance I was in.

"Si?" I asked, still a little out of it from staring at the Germans appearance. He looked so good right now. I must have caught sight at just the right time to see Ludwig's erection. My only reaction however was a slight giggle and moving my hand over to brush my fingertips over the bulge, earning a soft, silent moan from the German.


	2. Chapter 2

L~POV

"Ich liebe dich Feli." I said sweetly to the small framed Italian. He looked so fragile laying there calmly in my lap.

"I love you too Ludwig." His eyes shimmered. My boyfriend truly was a gorgeous young man.

I looked at his bare body laying out atop my lap. Pulling gently on his collar, I sat him up put my hand around the back of his neck and kissed the small Italian passionately. His lips were as soft as rose petals and as smooth as silk. I never wanted to break away but alas I needed to breathe. I heard the smallest whimper come from the Italian as I retracted my head.

"Can we go to the bedroom now Ludwig?..." His voice trailed off. He pouted in what was most surely that saddest yet most adorable way possible.

"Ja. Ve can Feli" I picked up the frail man in my arms and slowly walked him to our room. As I lay him gently on the bed he decided it was necessary to wrap his arms tightly around my neck as to not let me escape. "Gottverdammt Feli! Relax. I'm getting into ze bed. Let go." I managed to unravel his arms from their vise-like position, only to have them clung around my waist. I let out a heavy sigh and crawled in beside Feliciano.

 **As you can see I used the words 've' and 'ze' its how I spell pronunciation. V's replace W's and Z's replace Th's.**

 **German words:**

 **Ich liebe dich- I love you**

 **Ja- Yes**

 **Gottverdammt- Goddamnit**


	3. Chapter 3

**F~POV**

I tightened my grip around my lovers waist and curled up against his chest. I felt the Germans large hand ruffle my hair and scratch gently behind the ear headband atop my head. His hand moved lower to the small of my back. A place that I can't resist but let out a soft fragile moan when it's touched. The hand moved lower, gently grabbing my ass and squeezing. A simple gasp escaped my mouth from the feeling. The German did things to me I couldn't expect out of anybody else. He hitched my leg to his waist, dragging me closer. I reached out to his belt while nipping my lip.

"Nein. Not yet." He bit his lip subtly. "Bark." The German's voice was both commanding and smooth all at once, the perfect combination for sexy.

"Woof. Woof." I smiled hoping I pleased my lover. Yet his expression was simply a glare. I pouted and barked to the best of my ability. Only then did Ludwig's expression change to a smirk. He kissed me softly and licked my lips, as if asking for permission to French kiss me. I opened my mouth, letting him explore every inch of my mouth with his tongue. Soon he started battling my tongue for dominance. I wouldn't allow him to win. This was the one thing I was stronger in, and every time I would have dominance in our battle of tongues.

 **I like short chapters. If you don't, feel free to leave.**

 **German words:**

 **Nein- No**


	4. Chapter 4

L POV

the Italien would always have his way when kissing me it seems. No matter how hard I tried he woulden't have it. He pulled away and I saw his eyes were coated with a thick layer of lust. Feli giggled in the sweet way he does before squirming out of his shirt and wiggling his way down the bed. I cocked my head to the side with a questioning look on my face before I realized what he was doing, and my face nearly glowed red. Though before I had a second to protest against his actions the smaller man was already unzipping my pants. Why did I go commando?

"Ve~ Ludwig I just love your size~ So big~" He giggled after, only causing me to look away. Feliciano just loves teasing me. Verbal foreplay I suppose.

He licked my tip, sending shivers down my spine as I moaned quietly. I tried not to buck my hips, lucky for Feli I managed to restrain myself. He teased my length for a while more with kisses licks and ever-so-gentle bites.

"Ve~ You enjoy that~ Si?" His tone was playful. I felt another long slow lick up my member, causing my body to shiver.

"Ja...C-Can you please hurry up a little Feli?..." My voice was quivering. The teasing was nice but I didn't normally care for it.

"Si~" He giggled. "I can, but will I~?" I whimpered, my erection starting to thorb from the pleasurful harrassment.

 **a/n: Don't even bother reading this. I just ramble.**

 **see what i'm doing here? Kesesesesese. 'Authur can you hurry up and write the story already?' 'I can. but will I?' Nah. I get writers block alot. Being only a teen this would happen, with school work and all that. A girl can only write so much at a time. And i'm sorry I took down the last Chapter Four but only after I posted it did I realize I Royaly Fucked Up because I didn't read through my story befo- Annnnnd i'm rambling.**


	5. Chapter 5

F POV

Ludwig seemed to be enjoying the teasing no matter how much he was trying to get me to hurry. I passed my tongue up the 'treat' in front of me and heard Ludwig moan once again.

"Oh... Good boy Feli... Good puppy." His words were choked out between moans and grunts of pleasure as I continued to tease him.

I took the tip of his length between my lips and sucked gently earning valued reactions from my lover. But, I couldn't just settle for this. I had to be a dog. I bit ever-so-softly on the tip and Ludwig gasped from the sudden sensation. I scraped my teeth down the shaft til I could feet the tip at the back of my throat. "Mmmhh." I moaned a little, vibration the 'toy' in my mouth a bit. I gaged a bit from the sudden thrust Ludwig gave but it didn't phase me, I merely started bobbing my head to a steady rythm.

"F-Feli~" I heard my lover moan, I knew it was a warning he was close so I started stroking his length in time with the bobbing of my head, causing Ludwig to arch his back and release his load into my mouth. A bit of it ran out the corners of my mouth but I managed to swallow the majority of it.


End file.
